Amber Eyes and Silver Lies
by missimogen
Summary: Mum always called me princess when I was little. Now I finally understand why. I am one, well according to the all the other purebloods in society. I'm the sole heiress to the most well respected, liked and richest pureblood families, the Madisons. DM/HG
1. Madisons

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Welcome to my little creation, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are very welcome, in fact I encourage them. Thanks everyone for being curious enough to click through. Now have fun reading!

Hermione Jane Granger that is the name I grew up with and the name that will always be on my tongue when greeting. Amber Cleo Madison is what I have to greet people with these days. Confused yet? Well how about I start from the start, the morning of the day my parents and I moved back.

I woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning, with no clouds in the sky and birds chirping by my window.

Today is the day we're moving, I haven't seen the house, but mum says it's beautiful and big. So I head downstairs to have a quick breakfast then rush around the house helping out mum and dad in any way possible.

"'Mione, dear." My mother called out nervously. I put down my toast on the table and sit next to my mum.

"Yeah, mum." I replied happily.

"I have- well, WE have to tell you something," mum gestured at herself and dad. "We haven't exactly been truthful to you about our lives." Mum paused and glanced nervously at dad, I gave them both a curious look. "We are…oh dear how can I tell you something this big… Hermione… we are not muggles." To stop was her biggest mistake.

"WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I went ballistic. "WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ARE YOU ALIENS, HALFBLOODS or are we Purebloods?" I said the last bit sarcastically because I knew that, that was out of the question, which was until I saw their guilty faces. I tried to talk but I was in shock. At first I thought they were lying, but then I saw dad's wand.

So I just sat there opened mouthed and listened to the explanation they gave me.

"Voldemort was ready to kill us Mi, we were one of the oldest Pureblood families in the world and we refused to join forces with him, so we went into hiding with you and emerged in the world of muggles as the Grangers, as Dentists. We can finally come out into the open as the Madisons, Oldest and Richest Pureblood familly in all of England. You had an easily recognisable name in the wizarding world, so we changed it to Hermione. Your real name is Amber Cleo Madison, lovely name isn't?" My mum dazed off into a world in which Amber was the best name.

"We can finally come out into the open about who we are because of Voldemorts defeat. We should go to the Castle, it's going to be a long day and your carer can show you around." My dad concluded. He moved over to the fireplace and pulled out a loose brick, it was hollow and filled with Floo powder. He grabbed some, threw them into the fire and said clearly, "Castle Madison." before stepping into the fire.

I turned around and looked at my mum who had finally snapped out of her daze and was staring at me intently. "Well? Go on."

I took some Floo powder and flooed to the castle. I entered a room full of portraits and love seats. A little house elf came up to me and told me she was my carer. She showed me to my rooms, yeah I know room_**s**_**.**

I had a huge bed, a desk, a gigantic walk-in wardrobe, a small private library, a small pool, a TV, a DVD player, a MASSIVE DVD collection, a boom box, all the latest and most coolest CD albums, a Computer, an iPod, a phone, a little art set-up in the corner, a Vanity and my own private bathroom. Complete with a waterfall and pool for a shower and bath, a toilet, a HUGE mirror and it even had one of those towel rack warmers.

After about an hour going through my rooms, (I found a guest room!) Yayla, the house elf, showed me the rest of the castle and the grounds. I got bored after a while so decided to go to my rooms to talk with Ginny on MDWNC or Modern Day Wizard Net Chat.

I logged in and changed my display name to 'Amber Eyes'.

I looked through the Hogwarts list until I came across '' who was online, under the display name 'last time I checked…'. Yay, I'm going to invite her over for the night and she can see my new life.

It's not that I didn't like my life back there, it's just that now I have something new to look at and I love exciting stuff. Anyway I'm just going to ask Ginny over.

Amber Eyes: Ginny, Ginny, Ginny ever heard of SOAP… don't ask I'm being random.

Last time I checked…: Okay...Mione are you okay, you're never random.

Amber Eyes: I told you not to ask… wanna sleep over?

Last time I checked…: Sure. Hey didn't you just move?

Amber Eyes: Yeah. You can Floo over, its Floo Registered as 18702 you got it?

Last time I checked…: Yep…hang on I recognise that number. I'll get it eventually. What do I bring?

Amber Eyes: Don't worry about anything. Just Floo over and I'll see you in about an hour kk

Last time I checked…: ummm…okay see you soon. Bye

Amber Eyes: Bye Gin, say hi to the boys for me.

Last time I checked… _has signed out._

I scrolled down the list of Hoggies and tried to find someone that sounded at least a little bit interesting that I could talk to.

I found one, the address was '' display name 'he-who-just-doesn't-care'. Don't ask me why that caught my eye but hey can't blame me, I was BORED.

Amber Eyes: Hey, sup, what year?

He-who-just-doesn't-care: Hey, nm, 7th this year. You

Amber Eyes: same… For all of them.

He-who-just-doesn't-care: k, what's ya name? You don't have to tell we can have fake names and stuff if you want. Just for security.

Amber Eyes: Amber, I'm Amber. What about you Mr Security?

He-who-just-doesn't-care: lol. Funny, very cute. Jesse, I'm Jesse. Hows that, good name?

Amber Eyes: I could care less. lol. You seem intelligent. Are you?

He-who-just-doesn't-care: almost the Best. What about you.

Amber Eyes: Same a you. Funny how we seem to have so much in common isn't it?

He-who-just-doesn't-care: Nah. I think its cute.

Amber Eyes: Well isn't that just wonderful. You obviously think everything is cute. Are you sure you're a guy.

He-who-just-doesn't-care: Yes and by the way you're acting towards me I'd say you're a girl.

Amber Eyes: Snaps for Jesse. Well done you are smart!

He-who-just-doesn't-care: Shut up. So what are you doing tonight?

Amber Eyes: I have a friend coming over. What about you?

He-who-just-doesn't-care: Same. You were right we do have a lot in common. I better go, he should be here soon. I have two computers so I'll hop online later with him okay. Talk to you then bye.

Amber Eyes: Bye Jesse talk to you then as well. I have two computers too so we'll join you. Cya

He-who-just-doesn't-care: Cya

He-who-just-doesn't-care _has logged off._

_You can no longer read this conversation because you have logged off._

"YAYLA!" I scream as soon as I log off. A pop and Yayla stands before me. "Yayla, I need you to get another laptop, like mine okay. Quickly please." Yayla nods and bows before disappearing.

I rush downstairs to tell mum about Ginny coming over. She nods and I rush over to the Floo room.

"Amber!" my dad cries surprised when he sees me. "My dear, you still have not changed. Oh, you will change appearances soon." I smile widely at the news. "Shall we speed up the process dear?"

I nod rapidly and dad starts saying something in Latin.

Dad smiles at me and nods too. I fumble around for my pocket mirror. I gasp at the person in the mirror. Straight Golden hair tumbles out of my head in masses and on further inspection I find that it ends at the lower part of my back. Wonderfully crafted amber eyes blink out at me, and, if she's not already beautiful enough for you, well; her, or my, tanned skin creates a perfect canvas. I am stunning, if I do say so my self. I'm taller and skinner than before and I actually have curves, all in the right places.

I'm disrupted from my admiration by the fire spitting Ginny out. "Ginny, oh Merlin I am so glad you are here. I've got so much to tell you!"

Ginny stares at me. "Who are you?"

I giggle. "'Mione! Well actually it's Amber, but I'll explain that after we shower. Come on, I'll show you my rooms." I drag Ginny behind me up stairs, down hallways and round corners until we reach a multi-coloured door.

I push open the doors and lead Ginny into my room. "Wardrobe, bathroom, your room, the pool and the library. Well what do you think?" I ask after showing her around.

"Wow." Ginny said. "Explain 'Mione, now!"

"I'm a Pureblood." I start, "I'm Amber Cleo Madison. Heiress of the oldest and richest pureblood family in all of England! Cool, huh. First week of August I might have Harry, Ron and you over. We can have this room and the boys can have the guest room. But considering you will probably be the only one using it, it's your room. Now hurry up, there's a wardrobe in your room get your bathers and come to the pool room. See you in a few."

Ginny nods and I exit the room. I slip into a purple bikini and step into the pool room. I canon ball, into the water, and start to swim laps. After three laps Ginny enters the room in an olive green bikini and she follows my lead, by canon balling into the pool right next to me, causing me to be splashed. We start a full on water war, laughing and swimming away from each other.


	2. Meetings

After half an hour we get out of the pool and head into my bathroom for a waterfall wash off.

Ginny leaves me to get changed. I slip out of my bikini and into a pair of warm, soft and fuzzy purple pyjamas. I take my laptop over to my bed and log into MDWNC.

I scroll down the Hoggies list trying to find Jesse. He changed his Display name to 'b4-time-Jesse-time-b4' he is so weird and smart he just makes me want to laugh. He's online and before long we strike up a conversation about the difference between good and bad. I know, we can just talk about anything at all and it not seem weird.

About five minutes later Ginny comes into the room with the new laptop I got Yayla to get. "Who are you talking to Amber?" I look at Ginny in shock, I never thought she would start to use my name so easily and so quickly.

"Um, this guy that I call Jesse. He is in my year and I can talk to him easily and yeah. Now get online so that you can see if Harry or Ron is online." I say.

"Okay, cool." Gin replies.

We sat like this well into the night and by the end of the it, I got to know so much about Jesse and he got to know so much about me it's was almost ridiculous.

Both Purebloods

Both are in a trio, but only have one really good friend.

Both hate Snape, but respect his knowledge on Potions and Dark Arts.

"Who are you talking to Ginny?" I ask.

Ginny blushes and tells me just some people. I ask who and she replies, "Flame, he seems so cool and nice and I really like him." She smiles at me and continues, "He's over at a friend's place who is engrossed into a conversation with a girl."

I gasp. "Gin, Jesse has a friend over and he hasn't left five seconds between our posts, meaning he's engrossed in our convo. Maybe you're talking with his friend." I quickly lean over my keyboard and frantically type.

Amber Eyes: Is your friends Display name Flame something or another?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: yeah, Blue-Flame. Why is he bothering you or your friend?  
Amber Eyes: Nope but our friends are talking to each other, weird huh?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: A little bit, well actually more than a little but not gigantic.  
Amber Eyes: so you don't find it very weird?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Not immensely. Does it freak you out or something?  
Amber Eyes: Kinda, I don't really believe in coincidence.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: you are crazy, but I like that about you, it's CUTE.  
Amber Eyes: Cute? That is now officially Jesses word….. that okay?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: That's Perfect…. Amber, what's your real name?  
Amber Eyes: Amber is my real name.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: I don't know anyone in seventh year at Hogwarts with the name Amber.  
Amber Eyes: Nor does anyone I know have the name Jesse.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: But you know that's not my real name.  
Amber Eyes: Yeah but still, I mean come on that's not fair.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: It's very fair my dear.  
Amber Eyes: Why are you asking me what my name is when I very clearly stated a while back that AMBER is my real name? That alright with you, Mr. Prim-and-Proper, hm?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: You are entertaining, and cute. Though I've never seen a pic of you before. I need the low down on how you look.  
Amber Eyes: Golden straight hair, Amber Eyes, Tanned skin, slightly taller than average, would say I'm skinny or average and I have perfect cheek bones. Do you see?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Sexy much? LOL. Blonde Hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular frame. And perfect butt.  
Amber Eyes: Some ones a bit full of themselves.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Yep. So what house?  
Amber Eyes: Big Castle with huge grounds and my own wing, complete eith private pool, a guest room and really awesome bathroom, a little library and any thing else I could want.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Castle? The only Purebloods I've heard of with a castle and a daughter are the Madisons, but aren't they all dead?  
Amber Eyes: Apparently not.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Wait, so you're Amber Madison? Wow, you are like really rich.  
Amber Eyes: I know. So, what about you were are you on the rich ladder?  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Around fourth I think. It may have gone down or up since the last time I checked, which was when I was ten!  
Amber Eyes: LOL. Yikes we talk a lot!  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: I know. Look I better go, me and my friend are going to Diagon alley tomorrow to check out the new shops, and maybe buy a new broom. So we need to get up early to beat the early morning traffic.  
Amber Eyes: Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later. Bye  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Bye, cutiepie.  
Amber Eyes: You weirdo.  
B4-time-Jesse-time-b4: Oh and when I asked what house, I meant what Hogwarts House?  
Amber Eyes: Bye xx

You can no longer read this conversation because you have logged off.

"Well, that was a fun exercise!" I say mostly to myself.

"I'll say!" Ginny replies.

"YAYLA!" I yell softly. I hear a faint pop and turn to see Yayla bowing to me.

"Yes, miss Amber. How do you wish I serve you? More Chocolate and Chips, perhaps some butterbeer?" She says cheekily

"Very funny," I say giggling, she knows that a bit of cheek will always get me laughing. "Well, now that you mention it, yes please all of that would be lovely. And a-," I get cut off.

"a twirly straw, a lollipop and a bag of marshmallows. I know miss." Yayla says.

Ginny starts to laugh and I soon join her. We hear a pop and Yayla disappears, only to reappear with two other house elves a minute latter, carrying our order between them.

"Ginny," I whisper, "I've only been here a night, and they know me like I've been here forever!"

"I know." She whispers back.

"Okay lets pig out!" I laugh.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************

We're going to Diagon alley today, I know I shouldn't go because of Jesse, but I can't help it, I really want to met him, badly.

"I'm tired." Ginny declares after an hour of walking around the shops.

"Lets go to Fred and Georges shop." I start, "I'll get you anything you want, just don't go over board we still need school stuff and just because I have money now doesn't mean I don't know how to save."

Ginny laughs, "You have more money on you than what we have in our bank!"

I stared down at the three coin purses I held in my hands. "Ginny, here I have too many coins on me, have some. I don't mind and I certainly don't need them. And don't you dare refuse it."

"Thanks, I think, but really I don't need it."

I chuck a coin purse over to her. "Just take it." She catches it and smiles.

"Thanks Amber, okay, lets go see my dearest dimmest brothers, well actually they're quite smart." Ginny rambles on.

We enter the shop and Ginny waves over the boys. They stare at me, I'm really uncomfortable now.

"Why hello ladies, how are we today?" Fred asks.

"Good, kind sir, we were just going to have a look around thankyou Fred." I reply, I can hear Ginny stifling a laugh behind my back.

"How do you know my name and how can you tell as apart?"

"That's easy, I can tell you apart cause George is the most attractive one" I say smoothly, George is smiling at me, Fred is staring open mouthed at me and Ginny is now in full hysterics.

"Hey, Gin, aren't you supposed to be at 'Miones?" George asks, "not that we don't like your friend here."

"It's Amber, Amber Madison." I supply him.

"Um, yes, it's not that we don't like Amber, AMBER MADISON are you serious? Heiress to the richest Pureblood family in England? Wow, Ginny how on earth did you meet her?" George said, well more like yelled.

"We've always been close friends." Ginny whispered, trying to shush them down.

"Wow," Fred says, "you're like Wizard Royalty."

"Okay, can we just shop now?" I say slightly annoyed. The boys were tiring me out.

"um, sure. Ginny, Harry's in the back, take Amber to meet him." Fred says shortly, before walking off with his brother to help some more customers.

I start to laugh with Ginny. Meet Harry James Potter, my best friend? Right I already know him better than you.

Ginny and I go into the back anyway to see Harry. Harry was searching the shelves for something. We watch him walk a few meters before he stops and pulls something off the shelves. It's a small box with a picture of a patronus shaped thing that was changing every second.

"Paronis? Those boys are too clever for their own good." Harry says. He opens the box and pulls out a piece of card. "Larenz Pronious?" He fumbles through his pocket and pulls out his wand. Still reading the card he says the spell and out of his wand flies his Patronus. "Cool." And then he disables the spell.

"Harry." Ginny says. He turns around quickly wand drawn, he relaxes at the sight of Ginny but turns on me.

"Who are you?" He asks forcefully. I'm stunned I truly am, I never thought I looked this different. I was shocked at the tone he used with, Ginny noticed that my eyes were glazed over and came over to comfort me.

"Harry, I can't believe you. That was no way to greet a friend." Ginny yells at him.

"A friend? I've never met her before in my whole life." He yells right back. Ginny snorts and I chuckle.

"Are you sure Harry? Because I'm sure that I've met you before, spoke to you before and hugged you before, comforted you before, let you copy my homework before. Merlin, you show a guy some kindness and he forgets all about you." I say my voice rising with anger. Ginny is smirking by now and Harry is standing there all mouth wide open and stunned. Merlin, you would think that he's an idiot.

"'Mione?" He whispers. I nod, finally a form of life. We hear a rustle behind us and turn.

"Someone say 'Mione was here?" A red-haired, freckled-face, tall teen asks, but I know him better as Ron. "I can't see her, all I see is my best friend, my sister and a stranger."

Harry looks at Ron, then points at me stuttering, "'Mione, she's 'Mione. Don't know how and don't know why. Care to explain?" Harry looks deep into my eyes, like he is searching for the truth.

"I am not Hermione, I'm Amber. It's not Jane, it's Cleo. I am not a Granger, I am a Madison. I am Pure not mud and although I am different in looks, I will always be the same person who faced the troll and fluffy and everything else guarding the stone. I will always be the one who found out what was petrifying all the students. I went through time to go to class; I saved Sirius and buckbeak with you, Harry. I helped Harry with the Triwizard Tournament. I came up with the idea of the  
DA and helped fight against the death eaters at the ministry. And I fought against the death eaters again, just a month ago. I dealt with Dumbledores death as well and so I will always be me, just not in your eyes, but in your hearts you will always see me." I guess I said what I had to say. I turned away from them and started browsing through the shelves of new or unfinished products. I saw some really cool stuff, like,-

"Amber Madison. From the Madison line? Probably the richest in money and blood. And the oldest. Wow, my friend is basically Royalty." Ron says, his grin spreading wider with every word.

Ginny and I roll our eyes. Boys can be so, umm, well they can be a lot of things. Harry notices us rolling our eyes and chuckles. I smile at him.

So after we talked in the back room for an hour, we decided to remove ourselves, with arms full of products, and leave the store, after paying for the items we wanted. Unfortunately, we didn't get very far before a certain Slytherin and his cronies blocked our paths.

"Ah, look who we have here! Potty, Weasel, Weaselette and mud- wait where is Granger?" Malfoy asks us.

"Well, well, well look who we have here!" I countered, "Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest." I smirked at Malfoy as my friends cracked up laughing around us.

"Ah. Smart and Gorgeous. I like the way you think." Malfoy says, completely ignoring my insult and instead starts nodding his head in approval at me. Stupid Ferret.

"Malfoy, it's nice to know that you don't just judge on looks. Oh, but wait. How did Pansy get you? Certainly not on the looks part, or the smarts." I say, rather frustrated, I'm still smirking.

"Unfair, you know my name; can I know your name and floo number?" He asks me. He is so totally and completely making a fool out of himself.

"Well you see Malfoy, its not hard to spot a Ferret a mile away." Now it's a war of the words. I can hear Ginny laughing behind.

"GO AMBER." Ron shouts to me. I look at Malfoy and see his eyes widen in shock.

"Amber, Amber Madison? The Richest Pureblood family, in London? You have got to be kidding me." Malfoy says quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Got a problem with that Ferret?" I ask him quietly. He shakes his head and walks swiftly away, leaving no cockiness or arrogance in his wake. He looked really put down. Maybe I should apologise to him, I mean he hasn't really met me before.

"Nice one Mi." Ron says approvingly. I look down, kind of ashamed at myself.


	3. Malfoys

"PAY ATTENTION GINNY" I scream at my best friend.

"What?" She replies, bored. I huff impatiently and she rolls her eyes before turning towards me.

"I was _trying_ to say that I still can't get the hang of being Amber and living here. I was _trying_ to ask for your opinion." I state.

"Sorry. Look all I think is that you'll always have to get used to the whole being Amber thing, she's apart of you now." She replies before turning back to her laptop. Ginny basically lives here now, she even has her own house elf tending to her, because Yayla looked exhausted and I, being the House Elf Rights Activist, demanded that Yayla either stop tending to us or accept help. She took the second option and now has help from the youngest House Elf, Jinx. Ginny managed to get herself a boyfriend, Flame, you know the one that she hasn't even met yet.

It's been two weeks since the Diagon Alley trip and since then Harry and Ron have spent a total of three nights here and Ginny has been here almost 24/7. Her mother was starting to get worried so she sent me an owl the other day asking me if Ginny was still alive, I informed her that her daughter was infact alive and kicking and that I'd send her home the next day. I did, send her home I mean but she was back the next night.

We both got our owls yesterday. It said that school would still be running and that McGonagall was our new Headmistress. I got head girl. Ginny got prefect and Ron got prefect too. Harry got Quidditch Captain. I wasn't too surprised by any of this. I told Jesse the news straight away.

**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** Hey Jesse, guess what?  
**X-sigh-TED:** Hey Amber, What?  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** I got head girl.  
**X-sigh-TED:** But you just started this year!  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** Bet you didn't see me getting it?  
**X-sigh-TED:** Not really, I always though Hermione Granger would get it,.  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes: **She's not coming to Hogwarts anymore.  
**X-sigh-TED**: How do you know?  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** I'm friends with Her, Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
**X-sigh-TED: **I know, I saw you guys at Diagon alley two weeks ago.  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** Did you, really? Hey unfair, you've seen me but I didn't see you.  
**X-sigh-TED:** LOL. Deal with it.  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** Where did you see me?  
**X-sigh-TED**: I saw your display of affection with Malfoy.  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes**: I feel bad because of that.  
**X-sigh-TED:** Why? He was bagging your friends  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes**: But he didn't even really know me, and there I was lashing out at him.  
**X-sigh-TED:** I see, why did you lash out at him?  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** You wouldn't understand.  
**X-sigh-TED:** Really? Try me  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** Hermione told me about what he did to her and her friends, it made me angry, I guess.  
**X-sigh-TED:** I see, I do understand, it's not hard to get.  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** LOL. Thanks, I fell safe telling you these things.  
**X-sigh-TED:** Look I better go, Dinner is in a minute and Mum makes me wash up before dinner  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes**: Okay, remember to log on later tonight. It's getting annoying with Ginny going on about Flame all the time.  
**X-sigh-TED:** It's weird that I know who everyone is in this friendship but nobody else does. Cya.  
**Behind-Amber-Eyes:** Agreed. Bye, be good.  
**X-sigh-TED:** TTYL

I felt bad for lying to him, but I couldn't tell him about who I was. I want my Amber self split from my Hermione self. Everyone who knows both sides has gotten used to me being Amber, not Hermione. They know that I'm not exactly the same after what happened.

So a week after I grumped at Ginny for ignoring me, we decided to go back to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. I was panicking a bit because it was three weeks before term starts and we didn't have anything.

So we got to Diagon Alley and gathered the essentials, then the luxuries and then Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Luckily we had no run ins with blonde Slytherins or any of the like.

By the time we got home, mum was already serving up dinner. She told me to put some decent clothes on because we had guests. I laughed and ran up the stairs to my room.

Ginny had beaten me up there. I told her we had guests and she asked who?

"I forgot to ask." I put on a black slip dress over my purple bikini, which I hardly ever took off, and settled for black ballet shoes, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail tying it with a purple ribbon.

Ginny had basically the same attire on. Her olive green bikini under a pale gold slip on dress, pale gold ballet shoes and a olive green ribbon in her hair. She had a few bangles on her wrists and a wooden ring on her middle finger.

I pulled her down into the dining room where my mum was sitting beside some people I didn't expect to see. They stood as we entered the room. My mum smiled widely at the woman in front of her.

"Amber, this is Narcissus Malfoy and her son Draco. Narcissus, Draco this is Amber and her friend Ginny." My mum says. I nod at them both. I mean come on, you can't expect me to be extra polite to two people that were involved in the dark arts, especially Draco he's been nothing but cruel to me, and even if I have punched him and made a complete fool out of him, that doesn't mean that we're anywhere close to even. Mum continued, "We were best friends in Hogwarts. They couldn't separate us. Could they Cissy?"

"Certainly not, Naomi." Narcissus replied. Draco was staring at me intently, like he was trying to figure me out. "Amber, come here, I haven't seen you since you were a Baby." I snort. "Well I haven't, you might've seen me. I am sorry if I ever did call you anything cruel. It would be hard, living as a muggle your whole life, only knowing about magic from Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine it. What did you say your name was before this?" My mum started speaking but I stopped her with a simple silencing charm. She threw me a dirty look, which I ignored.

I glanced for a brief second at Draco to see if he had reacted in any way to the words his mother had just spoken. He had indeed. He was looking at me in confusion. He was obviously curious to hear what my mother had been trying to say. I had to say something to throw him off. "I didn't. I went to Salem's Academy for Witches in America. Our motto: Be hidden; stay hidden; live hidden."

Draco raised an eyebrow at me. "Deep."

I threw a look at him that said 'Shut up and drop it'. I lifted the silence charm off my mother, sure that she would take a hint from my convincing lie. She obviously decided to play along with it.

"It was a very good school. But since we moved we decided that it would be completely impractical to send her to a school half way around the world. I mean, she could have taken the Floo Network but imagine how much that would cost. So we decided to send her to Hogwarts, having heard it had a good reputation from a lot of other wizards." She smiled at Draco. "I assume Draco goes there?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes. As a matter of fact he does. He quite likes it there. He is also quite popular, aren't you my darling?"

"Yes mother." He rolled his eyes at me as if to share a private joke. I raised my eyebrow at him, but smiled none the less. I guess I would just have to learn to get along with him. He smiled back.

I looked at Ginny, wondering what her opinion on the matter was, but she wasn't interested and instead looked insanely bored.

"Finally someone notices my existence! Do I get a word in now?" Ginny exclaims. I roll my eyes at her and smile. She returns the acknowledgement with a wink.

"Sorry Ginny, I forgot you existed." I laugh as she play slaps me. I love the look of fake horror upon her face.

I hear a chuckle behind me. It was Draco. I give him one of those confused looks that sort of questions as well. I realise that he isn't the only one laughing, Mum and Narcissa are too. I burst into fresh peels of laughter and Gin soon joins, proving that laughter is indeed infectious.

I regain my sanity first, but that's only because Yayla and the others had finally brought up our food. I basically ambushed her to help set up Dinner. When I withdrew from her she looked like she was going to die from a heart attack.

"I wasn't that scary was I?" I ask. She nods before grinning widely at me.

"Dinner is served." I laugh as she and the rest of the house elves drag Ginny, Malfoy and me onto the raised platform at the other side of the Dining room.


	4. Masquerade

The house-elves and me have this dance that we do before dinner every now and then, its kinda cool and kinda dorky too. Last time Ginny joined in and we had so much fun that we decided that any one younger than 20 who stayed for dinner had to dance with us and the elves.

The lights slightly dimmed and Ginny stepped onto the small stage in the dinning room, I followed her shortly after and we started up the music.

We danced the intro and welcomed the elves onto the stage. I grinned at Ginny and winked at Yayla. Draco looked spooked.

"Why am I up here?" He asks. I smile at him, he is so clueless.

"It's a tradition. Every teen that stays for dinner must dance, a little bit. I get annoyed with dancing sometimes, but I have never and will never get bored with this trad. You're a teen so you have to dance. So suck it up Princess. Oh and about the other day, sorry you didn't deserve it." I say before starting up another part of the dance.

"I did, kinda. There I was insulting your friends, someone would've hit back at me and this time it was you, I can't help that and neither can you." He smiles sadly at me, like he has something else to say but is holding it back. "How many songs do you do in this dance tradition?" He laughs.

It's weird how he acts so much like a normal boy around me, but when I was Muddy Granger it was always 'filth, dirt, pathetic, go away,' stuff like that. Now it's all 'She's basically a Princess and I have to be nice.' I think I may be over reacting, but you can't seriously blame me, can you? I feel safe now, like he knows my secrets but isn't willing for me too know or anyone else for that matter.

It's my solo now, so I have to break off from Draco. My song starts to play and I smile.

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind. _

I danced and swayed, hummed and sang. I had a ball. I used moves from nights before and added in a few more different ones. When I glanced over at Draco I saw him starring open mouthed, eyes wide. I smiled quietly to myself and kept on moving.

Of course, I just had to smirk at him, I bet he's thinking _Wow she can move…who would've guessed? _I probably shouldn't have smirked, he blushed, seriously I've never seen a boy blush so hard before. I see Ginny stifling a laugh in the corner and I almost burst.

I finished my solo and pushed Draco into the spotlight. The fast paced rap verse of my song booms out at us and as we watch Draco, our mouths hit the floor. He's break dancing. I swear I probably gasped so loud, that Australia heard me.

After Draco finished his dance, we move to the dinning table to eat. It was friendly chat all night and after dessert Ginny, Draco and I were pushed out of the room so that we could do something 'together.'

I race Ginny up to our rooms and we laugh as a draw is called. We stopped for a second to catch our breath, when we noticed we weren't alone.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I ask him. _Please don't say following us_.

"Our mums said together. Surely you didn't forget already?" Draco replies slightly sarcastic.

I smile at him. "This is my private quarters. No boys allowed."

"Really?" He pushes past us and heads into my rooms. "Nice! Where's the pool?"

I laugh at him and race into the pool room. When I get there I pull of my slip dress, shoes and pull out the ribbon holding my hair up. I glance over my shoulder and see Draco amazed and Ginny undressing too. I dive smoothly into the pool and resurface to see Draco quickly pulling off his clothes to leave just a pair of bathers, he must have known, and Ginny diving in after me.

I swim a few laps and step out of the pool, to lie down on some beach chairs I got my mother to get. As I start to doze off someome steps in the way of the light streaming down from the ceiling. I open my eyes slowly, raising one eyebrow in the process.

"Can I help you?" I asked Draco.

He raises an eyebrow back at me, "Towels?" I point towards a cupboard as I get up and walk into my room. I head straight towards the waterfall room to have a shower, but stop short as I hear footsteps behind me. So I turn around and see Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" I ask, with one of my eyebrows once again raised in question.

"I have to go now, so I'll see you later. Bye and thanks." He says. Then he smiles at me, grabs my hand and shakes it.

So that was kinda awkward. So he left and for the next week he kept stopping by to swim and talk. It was fun when he came over, I learnt so much about him. He told us stories of his experiences at Hogwarts and how everyone thought of him as the Slytherin Prince or Sex God. Truthfully, he says that none of his titles suit him. He said that he wanted to be an Auror, but because of his name he would probably be turned down.

"That is so unfair!" I exclaim. Draco shrugs his shoulders. I can't believe people judge by names, it's so unfair. Draco is so different around me and Ginny, it's weird how he can just be himself with us.

"Draco, you seem so different from what Harry and Ron told me. Why are you like this when they said that you gang-up on them and tease Hermione about being muggle born? Why?" I study his face, it goes from surprised to sad.

"Please tell Hermione that I'm sorry and I never meant anything I ever said about her. I can be myself here because my father is not around to puppet me. He's dead and never coming back, I'm glad. I feel safe telling you these things" Draco says, "Oh, I almost forgot. Guess what?"

"What?" I ask. Ginny isn't here because her mum wanted her back to help with Bill and Fleurs wedding, I'll be heading that way next week. "Sorry, I hate guessing."

Draco laughs and smiles at me. "A lot of people hate guessing. Alright, I got Head Boy." He smiles even bigger and laughs at my astonished face. "You think you're surprised. You should've seen Blaise."

I laugh with him, for the next few minutes we sit in a comfortable silence, that is, until Draco excuses himself. He goes out the door and I can hear his footsteps slowly descending the stairs.

I head towards the library to get my current book. It's called '_Destinies Desire by Faer Dior'_ I love it; it's about how destiny works. There's a whole chapter about love prophecies and what happened to the foretold lovers. There's a prophecy very simular to Romeo and Juliet. Except, neither of them died in act of love.

I get half way through the chapter on Celebrity Prophecies before Draco came back in.

"Hey, so I asked my mum if I could stay tonight in one of the guest rooms and she said okay, so lead the way." I stare at him in shock. Did he really just say he was staying the night? This could be interesting.

AN- Song in this chapter is Love the way you lie Part 2 By Rihanna and Eminem.


	5. Mayhem

A week after Draco slept over, I was due at the Weasleys. I stepped out of their fireplace, to see 3 welcoming faces and eight shocked ones.

I was confused for a second, but then I remembered that they were expecting Hermione not Amber. "What? No welcome." I joke. I giggle at the extremely confused faces. Harry turns to see what I was laughing at and cracks up. Ron follows suit and drops to the ground. Personally I don't think its that funny, but they're boys, so, what can you expect. Ginny rolls her eyes and runs over to me, she locks me in a death grip.

"Gin. I. need. air." I choke out.

Ginny lets go and looks sheepishly at me. "Sorry. Amber, welcome. Mum, Dad, Fleur and boys, this is Amber Madison. Formerly known as Hermione Granger." I smile knowingly at the astonished faces.

"So that's how she knew our names and could tell the difference between us. Cool." That was Fred. That probably wasn't the best thing to say in front Mrs. Weasley.

I see her eyes widen, then narrow. "You two boys basically met Royalty and you don't even bother to tell me! Herm-Amb- What do you want us to call you?"

It was kind of Mrs. Weasley to actually ask me what I wanted to be called. I'm not quite sure myself, if they call me Hermione then I might not get used to being called Amber, but I might also actually be myself. If they call me Amber then it might be awkward for them, then again it might help them get used to me being a different person. "Amber, if you can. Thanks for asking Molly."

"Not at all, Amber. Ginny take her to your room. Night children." Three 'night Mrs. Weasley's and five ' night mum' s sounded out around the room.

We turned to go but a roaring from the fire froze us. I almost forgot about him, that was, until the fire reminded me. The reactions are as followed; Ginny runs up to hug him, Harry, Ron and the twins narrow their eyes and the others just stand and look confused.

I smile sheepishly at the boys. "Did I forget to mention I'm a Baby sitter?" It was inside joke between Ginny, Draco and me. Yeah, it's Draco.

Draco playfully, and lightly, punches my shoulder. I fake hurt and slap him on his arm. He grins and chuckles. Ginny just smiles and rolls her eyes. "Hey Dray. What took you so long?"

"Your mother." He starts, he puts on a high pitched voice. "Shower everyday, eat well, don't flirt, no kissing, don't do what I caught you doing yesterday, be nice, blah blah blah. God that woman drives me insane." He winks at me and elbows Ginny. Mum caught us skinning dipping yesterday in my pool. Nothing happened I swear. Ginny knows because I told her over MDWNC. Draco is one of my best friends forever now, the other being Ginny.

"What did your mum catch you two doing yesterday?" George asks.

I smile and shake my head. That is my deepest darkest secret, in their case. "You don't want to know!" I simply state.

Draco leans over to me and whispers. "Or do they? It was harmless fun right? All we did was get wet." That last comment was dirty, so I gasped and slapped his arm. I could so tell I was blushing.

"You're a sick ferret, Malfoy, a sick ferret indeed." I whisper back. He smirks and laughs.

Everyone around us is frowning and giving Draco the Evil eye and me the confused one. Everyone apart from Ginny, for her it's a regular ordeal, the whispered conversations.

"I have to take him everywhere I go because our mothers are away on a holiday! So, he can have Percy's old room and that way no one will have to deal with him." I explain. Harry and Ron are still frowning at me. Fred and George look a little bit annoyed and Mrs. Weasley is frowning slightly. "It's only for two days."

"I suppose so. Alright, Harry, Ron can you two please show Draco up to Percy's room and Ginny take Amber up to yours. Now off to bed before I decide to forget about cooking breakfast tomorrow."

We all make a run for the stairs. We get to the first landing and Bill, Fleur and Charlie go to their respective rooms. We reach the third landing and stop. This is Ginnys, Dracos and my floor. The other boys say good night and head up.

"I'll go now." Ginny mumbles. Draco says goodnight and turns to me.

"It's going to be weird not sleeping in the same bed together." He grins and winks at me.

I give him a playful slap and retort back, "So, for you, it's weird every night?" I smirk. I am so clever sometimes.

He chuckles and smiles. "You know, I think I'm going to have to break one of the rules your mum set in place."

"Which one? You've already broken the flirting one. Do you mean the skinny dipping one, cause that's kinda hard to break considering they don't have a pool." I joked around with him. I knew which one he was talking about of course, it was the kissing one.

He looked searchingly into my eyes, he leaned forward. I couldn't do it, I wasn't ready for him to be so forward with me. I turned my head slightly, just to show that I wasn't ready. He leaned back and sighed. "I know, too forward. Won't happen again, promise. Hug?"

I smile and hug him. I feel safe with his arms around me, so warm and protected, like nothing could ever harm me. We separate and he looks down into my eyes. A smile appears on his face and he gives me a peck on the forehead.

"'night Dray." I whisper.

"'night Amb." He whispers back.

I step through Ginnys door and close it silently before collapsing onto the foldout bed. "He did it again." The tiring to kiss me has happened before. It's another regular occurrence. The first time it happened, things between me and Draco got a little awkward. Now it's so normal that it would be weird if it didn't happen.

Basically the only reason I won't let Draco kiss me, is because of Jesse. I'm in love with him. Jesse, not Dray. "Gin?"

"Talk to Jesse. I'm busy with Flame." She says monotone.

I sigh and grab my Laptop. I quickly log into MDWNC and search for Jesse. He's offline, but Harry isn't.

_Purple-Lips: Are you mad at me?_

_Thunder: For what? Bringing Malfoy._

_Purple-Lips: Don't call him Malfoy and yes._

_Thunder: What do I call him then? Dray. I'm not angry. But you could have told us._

_Purple-Lips: Don't joke. But, LOL. Good and sorry._

_Thunder: I'm a Comedian!! It okay he seems different. What cha do to him?_

_Purple-Lips: Nothing I swear. Well, maybe I did something that I can't tell you…._

_Thunder: I'm not that stupid. What did your mum catch you doing yesterday?_

_Purple-Lips: Skinny Dipping._

_Purple-Lips: I heard you gasp!!! Hahaha…FUN-E….LMAO._

_Thunder: Seriously? Did you really skinny dip with a ferret_

_Purple-Lips: You had a point with the Comedian line. And yeah. Don't worry we stayed at opposite ends of the pool._

_Thunder: You better have. If Ron finds out. You're dead!!_

_Purple-Lips: I know. Just to let you know. There is nothing going on between me and Dray._

_Thunder: Alright, I believe you. I better go. Sleep is taking over!!!_

_Purple-Lips: KK cya in the morning._

_Thunder: Same. 'night._

Thunder _has logged off._

I look to see if Jesse is online. Yay, he just signed in.

_Purple-Lips: Love the Display name Jesse._

_Blue-Tongue: Don't you just!! What you doing tomorrow?_

_Purple-Lips: Not sure. I might get the guys to roll in the mud._

_Blue-Tongue: Lmao. Cute!! You going to get down and dirty with them??_

_Purple-Lips: Jesse. Manners!! Still loving the word cute then??_

_Blue-Tongue: Yep, always have and always will._

_Purple-Lips: Hey Jess?_

_Blue-Tongue: Hey Amb._

_Purple-Lips: When are we going to meet?_

_Blue-Tongue: We need to meet?_

_Purple-Lips: Yes. I want to meet you, always have. Please…_

_Blue-Tongue: Christmas Ball?_

_Purple-Lips: Can't wait that long. And I don't plan on throwing three balls this year._

_Blue-Tongue: Halloween. You could throw a masquerade and we could go matching and then at the end have a unveiling!!_

_Purple-Lips: Now, I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure you're a guy?_

_Blue-Tongue: If I could hit you, I would! Yes I'm a guy._

_Purple-Lips: Good, so now all we have to work out is what to go as._

_Blue-Tongue: Romeo and Juliet?_

_Purple-Lips: Too cliché… What about the beauty and the beast?_

_Blue-Tongue: So I go as a big lion thing with horns?_

_Purple-Lips: No, you go as the Prince and I go as Belle._

_Blue-Tongue: Well that's a better idea. I like it, nay I Love it…!!!_

_Purple-Lips: Cliché!!_

_Blue-Tongue: LoL_

_Purple-Lips: I can't wait._

_Blue-Tongue: I'll get the outfits._

_Purple-Lips: We'll get our own. That way we won't ruin the surprise!!_

_Blue-Tongue: Okay, fair enough. I better go. It's night time. (In other words. Bed time.)_

_Purple-Lips: Night then Jesse._

_Blue-Tongue: Night Amber._

_Purple-Lips: What no goodnight kiss??_

_Blue-Tongue: Mwah. Luv ya_

_Purple-Lips: You too._

Blue-Lips _has logged off._

_You can no longer read this conversation because you have logged off._

I turn off my Laptop and set it aside. "Ginny?" I ask as I lay down. I get a grump from her. "Don't worry. Goodnight then." I didn't know what I was going to say to her, but I had a feeling it had something to do with Jesse.


	6. Mr Gred Weasley

**A/N: Very much a filler chapter, but still fun. Thanks everyone so much for reading, it's amazing to know that people enjoy something you've created.**

One minute I'm nice and warm dreaming away, the next I'm soaking wet, freezing and on the floor. I hear laughter and see Draco's legs just in front of me. I smirk to myself and yank him down to the ground. I hear the thump and see the startled face of my friend appear. The laughing beside us grows louder; I turn to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins either on Gins bed or standing around it.

Draco gets up slowly from the ground and offers me a hand. I smile sweetly and take it. The next thing people know is that he's on the floor again. Draco scowls at me, I act all innocent and everyone else is laughing their heads off. Draco gets up again but forgets even bothering with me. I giggle and get myself up.

"Remind me never to wake her up like that again." He says to the boys. They laugh and nod.

"They learnt the hard way too Dray." I say conversationally. The boys and Ginny nod in agreement. Harry and Ron grimace and rub their bottoms. I laugh and smile innocently.

"So how do the Madisons know the Weasleys?" Draco asks curiously.

Everyone throws a worried look towards me. I try to stay calm and think. Perfect. "Ginny did a transfer term at Salems when she was in 4th year. Just before Christmas and she had some advanced classes with the 5th years and yeah, we became friends and she invited me over for the summer holidays." Best excuse I could make up on the spot, I see the twins raise their eyebrows at me.

"Cool." Was all Draco had to say. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he held back.

"Breakfast is in ten." We hear Mrs. Weasley shout from the kitchen.

The rest of the week passed smoothly. Every morning, the younger males of the household came into Ginny's room to chat and wake me up, we had breakfast, got ready and did some chores. We ate lunch, played Quidditch and talked. Every night we would all go upstairs and basically do exactly the same thing we did the first night. I would tumble onto my bed have a quick conversation with Ginny then chat online with Jesse for a round about an hour. Then I would drift of to la-la land and wake up to the same routine.

The wedding was beautiful. The ceremony, the after party, the dancing, the boys, the girls and the dresses. If I do say so myself, I was stunning. I wore a simply turquoise dress with a matching belt. It went up to my knees and paired with high heels, it was beautiful.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred and George all asked me to dance and I simply couldn't refuse.

I wasn't the only stunner though. Ginny had a cute white dress on that had ribbons and multicoloured exploded ball motifs scattered expertly around, it reached just above the knee and she looked awesome with a white ribbon in her hair and white ballet slippers on her feet.

Enough about clothes and weddings. Let's get back on track.

"Sorry, Amber can you be a dear and fetch my wand, I left it on the kitchen bench."

"Sure Mrs Weasley." I reply happily.

I get up from my spot at an empty table and walk towards the house. I get to the kitchen door and make a reach for the door handle, but it opens before I can and someone slams straight into me and we both land on our behinds.

"Ouch. Sorry 'Mione didn't see you there." It was George.

"It's Amber now George."

"Right, sorry Amber. Wow you look gorgeous, when we get back to the wedding care for another dance?" He grinned at me.

"Sure, just let me get your mums wand she left it in here."

"I know, I was on my way to give it back to her. I was helping her with the deserts and all of a sudden she just left without her wand, so I finished off and now I'm going to give it to her. Come on lets go together."

We made our way back through the house and into the garden where the wedding was being held. George led me out to the dance floor and quickly raced over to his mum with her wand. He weaved his way back through the crowd and took up my hand. It was a slow song playing so we swayed to the music, near the end of the song he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Malfoy hasn't stopped looking at you all night, just thought I'd let you know that he is extremely jealous right now."

I pulled away from George and looked for Draco. He was right. I turned back and giggled. "You're an evil creature Mr Weasley, evil."

"Please Mr Weasley is my father, call me Gred."

"Wow, only two more days until school starts, excited?" It was the next day and we were back at my house and at the moment Draco, Ginny and I are just lazing about on my bed. Ginny asked the question, in case you're wondering.

I choose to ignore her, which results with a pillow being thrown at my head. "Whatever you want, Gins." I mumble. She laughs and Dray smirks. "Sleep." I mumble into the pillow ammo.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning. Surely you can't be serious." Draco whines. Dray is a huge whiner, not kidding, he is so bloody annoying sometimes.

"You're right Draco," I look him squarely in the eye, "I'm not Serious, I am Amber." Ginny laughs and Draco shakes his head disapprovingly at me. I giggle and dodge another pillow.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Draco says sarcastically. "Let's go to Diagon Alley. Please."

I love the sound of that. "Okay." I have money to spend and I'm going to spend it.

So I get out of bed, grab some jeans and a top and head into the bathroom to shower etcetera. Half an hour later, I'm ready to go and so are the other two.

"Off we pop!" I state as I re-enter the room.

"I can't apparate Amb, I'm not seventeen yet and neither is Draco." Ginny says.

I roll my eyes at her. "Mu-American saying, it means lets go." I almost said Muggle saying, and if I did then it would lead to questions from Draco and I really can't handle that.

"Brooms, shopping, and FOOD!" Draco half chants, half screams. He starts to conga through the door and down the hallway.

Ginny and I share a glance, roll our eyes and shake our heads before laughing at Dracos spectacular stumble down the stairs. I stroll over to him and crouch down next to the blonde boy. "Had a nice trip?" I giggle at the peeved expression on his face. Ginny chuckles and steps over Draco, turns to face us and give us the raised eyebrow.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Ginny asks.

"Yes your majesty." I say monotone. Ginny laughs and Draco rolls his eyes. That bloody boy is so asking for it.

I get up from my place on the ground, but trip and smack, bang on top of Draco. Let me get this picture into your head, me and Draco on the stairs, me lying on Draco staring into his silver-blue eyes, our lips an inch or less apart, him holding onto me tightly so that I won't fall down the stairs and crack my skull open. He smiles at me and moves his face upwards.


	7. Malfoy Exposed

He's kissing me. He's kissing me. Oh shit, I'm kissing him! I feel him smile under my lips. I pull away from him. "Draco, no I thought we discussed this." I whisper harshly to him.

"I'm sorry Amber, but I couldn't help it. Spur of the moment thing." He brushes a lock of hair away from my face.

I sigh and climb off him. What am I going to do, there are two guys in my life now Jesse and Draco. Draco, who I've gotten to spend so much time with, he's really changed and he obviously cares deeply about me, or Jesse, who I've spent hours talking to late into the night, who wants to meet me and be with me. The problem is, who do I love more?

"What is taking you guys so long?" Ginny calls from the fireplace.

"Sorry, be down in a second." I reply, a quick glance at Draco tells me he really is sorry, but I ignore him and race down the stairs to Ginny.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it finally happened though."

"What a stupid boy."

I laugh and grab some floo powder. "Diagon Alley."

* * *

_Dracos POV_

Great, now she probably hates me. Why, I ask you, why did I have to kiss her?

_Because you're an idiot._

Shut up, get the fuck out of my head.

_REAL mature, just tell her the truth. It would make it a whole lot easier for both of you. You'll finally get the girl and she will finally know that she's only in love with one person. _

But I can't, not now. I will tell her at the ball, when I'm a prince and she's my princess.

_You so love her._

I know.

_That was the part where you were supposed to say do not then I would reply do too and then we would have a long do not, do too conversation where you would realize eventually that YOU ARE TALKING TO YOURSELF!!!_

Don't you think I already knew that, I'm not a complete idiot.

_Close to it though._

You realize you just insulted yourself too?

_You realize that you're still TALKING TO YOURSELF._

You know what; you can't come up with very good comebacks.

_I make do with what I got, and that's YOUR BRAIN._

Shut up little voice, Amber just signed on.

_Like-it-like-that: Hello my gorgeous princess  
Love-you-like-that: Hey Jesse… look something happened today  
Like-it-like-that: Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Did you not have a fun day out with Ginny and Draco?? What happened???  
Love-you-like-that: Umm… I__'__m fine. No one hurt me. Yes I had a great time with my friends…. Wait how did you know I was hanging out with Ginny and Draco?  
Like-it-like-that: Because you always are… anyway not the point, the point is what happened??  
Love-you-like-that: Draco kissed me…  
Like-it-like-that: Oh… wow he must really like you… like that… lol sorry couldn__'__t resist  
Love-you-like-that: It__'__s not fair jesse… he__'__s my best friend he can__'__t do that he just can__'__t!!  
Like-it-like-that: Amber, people can__'__t help the way they feel about others and Draco has never really felt that way about anyone before so he doesn__'__t know how to express his feelings properly… maybe all he wanted was a kiss and now he might leave it alone for a while  
Love-you-like-that: Do you think so?  
Like-it-like-that: I know so!  
Love-you-like-that: Okay, well I should go to bed now goodnight Jesse  
Like-it-like-that: So should I, goodnight Amber. Love you  
Love-you-like-that: Love you too xoxo  
Like-it-like-that: xox_

_Love-you-like-that has logged off  
You can no longer read this conversation because you have logged off._

Why do I love her?

* * *

_Ambers POV_

"Ginny," I call through her bathroom door, "Your mother wants you home tonight."

"Tell her I'll see her at the station tomorrow morning instead." Ginny replied nonchalant back at me.

Mrs. Weasley is not going to like this one bit. "Ginny, she said that if you don't come home, you won't be going anywhere tomorrow morning."

"Like she can stop me." Ginny bit back.

It seemed like the more time Ginny spent at my house, the more she forgot she had her own. I didn't mind her being around all the time, in fact I found it wonderful, being an only child and all, but Ginny was forgetting about her family and family is, or was, the most important thing to her. It feels like I'm stealing her away, but I don't mean too. "Ginny. Please go home, your family misses you."

"Not right now Mi, I'm talking to Flame."

She's left me with no choice.

_portus_

I smiled down at her now enchanted bottle of water. "Fine! I give up, don't go home. Want a water?" She nodded in reply. I grabbed her bottle of water being careful not to hold on for too long and threw it in her direction. "Drink up." I mumled to myself, adding an evil cackle for the fun of it. I grabbed my own water and watched as Ginny drew hers towards her lips. A pop and a flash and she was gone.

Mrs. Weasley so owes me, Ginny is going to flip when she realises what I did. Oh no, she left her laptop behind. I am in so much trouble she was still talking to Flame.

_burnbabyburn : He's going to destroy me, okay fine!! You're right, he is Jesse._

Jesse? Why are they talking about jesse? I scroll up through the conversation.

_cherryblossom3 : lol so right... okay don't freak babe but i need to know who Jesse is ... i have my suspisicions but i need clarification.  
burnbabyburn : Cherry no this has nothing to do with us it's between them two.  
cherryblossom3 : I know that but she's my best friend totally confused stuck between what she thinks is 2 guys when it could only be 1.  
burnbabyburn : Dangerous waters.  
cherryblossom3 : Well it's not fair, i know who you are you know who i am... do we care about house rivalries? No, so why should they?  
burnbabyburn : I'm not getting into this, I'm sorry I can't betray my best friend.  
cherryblossom3 : I'm sorry I understand, but if you could see what this whole secrecy thing is doing to her, if I'm right everyone can live happily ever after.... right and i won't have to keep telling her that you're flame... nice code name btw soooo not obvious  
burnbabyburn : I get that too, okay fine, who do you think it is? and HEY flame blaise only thing I could think of on short notice.  
cherryblossom3 : lol i love you blaise... it's draco isn't it?  
burnbabyburn : He's going to destroy me, okay fine!! You're right, he is Jesse._

They've all been lying to me. I hear the faint beep of my laptop recieving a message over mdwnc. I walk slowly over there.

_JesseAccording-to-ME : Hey gorgeous. How was your day?_

My fingers reaches slowly towards the laptop. I press 8 buttons before pushing the screen down and turning off the power. I crawl into bed, it's 11:30. I don't fall asleep until 3:15.

* * *

_Dracos POV_

She's online.

_JesseAccording-to-ME : Hey gorgeous. How was your day?  
__AccordingtoAMBER : hi draco_

_AccordingtoAMBER has logged off._

She knows.

**LOOK HERE AND READ ON VERY IMPORTANT NEWS THAT YOU WILL NOT REGRET STOPPING FOR A SECOND TO READ....**

**hehe thanks for everyones reviews so far, sooo as a christmas treat I have posted the start of Chapter 8- _Morning After_ on my profile read the little update thingy above the story teaser for more info!! okay you can go check it out now xo**


	8. Morning Madness

That night my dreams were filled with happy endings, but not for me. In one, Ginny and Blaise were walking hand in hand into the great hall and no one batted an eyelid, it was normal for rival houses to have their students date, but it's a parallel universe in my dream, they even had a table set aside for mixed house couples to sit on, the fifth table. I'm sitting on it with Draco next to me, except it isn't really him, half him but half words, seemingly meaningless words from every conversation I had with Jesse, but the words aren't meaningless, not to me anyway.

I hear fading words seeping out of Draco's mouth, "liar."

I turn to him and reply in a voice I've never felt so detached from in my life, "scores even."

"Not even close." The great hall fades around me and I end up in a small tent, I think it smells like the ocean, I feel sand between my toes and I have tropical flowers in my hair and a ridiculous little baby blue dress on. I start walking towards the flap in the tent and I find myself standing right next to Ginny at the altar, she's getting married to Blaise. She throws the bouquet at me and kisses her new husband. I feel a hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"We could have this Amber, if you told me the truth." I wake up on the train, but I'm all alone. I can't see anything through the windows, I open the door to my compartment but I fall, nothing catches me.

"Amber. Sweetie it's time to wake up. It's the first day of school today." I roll over and groan.

"I'm up, I'm up."

* * *

"AMBER!" woops Ginny's going to kill me, "I was in the middle of a very important conversation with Flame and you just poofed me out of there!" Boy-oh-boy was she grumpy.

"Your mother wanted you home. I couldn't just say 'no, she likes me better than her own family.'" I figure a guilt trip would knock some sense into her.

"So? I was talking to Flame." I guess not.

"I know you were talking to Flame, he says your right by the way, about Draco being Jesse."

"Oh."

Yeah. Oh.

"But seriously like you can talk, he doesn't even know that you're Hermione or were her. I think you should forgive him and tell him the truth. Besides now you know you're only in love with one guy, makes things a hell of a lot simpler."

"Simpler? Are you for real, makes things more complicated more like. Love, I don't know about that not after all this, Ginny I'm not pretending to be someone. I am someone, I am who I say I am, and I'm not Hermione anymore."

"Then who are you?"

"Amber." Obviously

"Who's Amber?"

"I am." Have we not just covered this?

"Then I don't know you."

Oh, wow she has a point. I don't even think I know me.

"You haven't studied all holidays. You've hardly touched a book and I haven't even seen Hogwarts: A History on any of your bookshelves, what has gotten into you Hermione" I mean don't get me wrong I've had a great summer, but I miss the old you, the one who forced me to test her on Charms, the one who I couldn't get to put down a book, especially if it was the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History. I miss _you,_ who you _really_ are."

She was right. "Merlin, Ginny I am so sorry, I had no idea you felt like this, and I've really changed haven't I? Okay, I'm going to find Draco forgive him and tell him everything."

"No, no, no, don't do that, he'll crack, he's been on a short leash with everyone, even Blaise and me."

I had to smile at that. "Nice catch Ginny." She blushed. Cute, great, now I'm talking like him.

"Shut up. Look. Don't go see him yet, wait until after the Head meeting."

"Head meeting?" I check my phone. "Shit, come on Gin lets go, we're going to be late."

We dash out of our compartment, by the way if you haven't already assumed we're on the Hogwarts Express. I had found an empty compartment and about five minutes into the journey, Ginny had found me and well the rest is history.

As we were dashing through the train, heads peeked out at us with strange expressions, the random "Slow down," "WTF," and "who the heck is she?" followed in our wake. We get to the Heads Compartment and burst in, completely out of breath and then we see the faces of the people in the room and we crack up laughing.

"Sorry we're late, we got a bit distracted." I say taking the seat beside Draco's, the chair specifically laid out for the Head Girl.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amber Madison and I will be your Head girl this year, you all know Draco, he's the Head boy. Now, I have been informed that Hermione Granger would have held this position if she were still attending this school but she's not, so Dumbledore decided it would be appropriate if he gave me this position, as I was supposed to be Head girl at my previous Academy. So if anyone has any problems about this arrangement go see the man. Thank you."

"I have a problem." I looked around to see who had spoken. Lavender, great, just great what's the bet she's going to call me a stuck up pureblood princess that should leave Hogwarts and let Hermione come back to be head girl?

"Yes, how may I help you Lavender?"

Her eyes widened slightly in shock, wondering how I knew her name, before continuing on her explanation of her little problem. "Yeah, I think that you and Draco should get off you're pureblood pedestals and leave Hogwarts so someone more suited can do the job. Say Hermione and Won-Won." I heard Draco snigger next to me. I elbowed him.

"I think that you should realize that Hermione no longer attends this school and 'Won-Won' is not suitable for this position, Draco Malfoy is the top male student in his year and I was top female student in my year also, 'Won-Won' never studies, hardly does any homework and certainly isn't the top of his year. No offense Ron. So Lavender I think perhaps you need to get off your pedestal and get over yourself." Her face= Hilarious, the applause that followed my little speech= priceless.

The rest of the meeting passed smoothly with a few insults 'coughed' by Lavender. Draco and I proved to be wonderful Heads. Sometime during the discussions between the prefects he had whispered that he wanted to speak after the meeting, I had agreed and that was our only interaction the whole time.

The prefects cleared off slowly after the meeting and after it was just us two Draco shut the door. We stood at opposite ends of the compartment just staring at each other, saying nothing.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me." He said it, he was sorry and sometimes sorry is the only thing you can say, but it was the way he said it that made me realize just how much he meant it. So I'll forgive him.

"I know. It's strange how people connect with each other in so many different ways, you and me talking on MDWNC and then meeting in real life because of our mothers, then forming a bond with me by means of two different outlets. I guess you've probably wanted to tell me so many times but have been too scared because you were afraid I'd hate you. I don't hate you Draco, I'm not even mad you didn't tell me, sure I'm upset because you lied to me, but I never really asked. So I forgive you." Phew glad to have that all better now.

"Oomph!" That bastard tackled me to the ground! So once again let me get the picture into your head, empty compartment, him on top of me, hugging the living daylights out of me, then he pulls away and supports himself on his hands, still on top of me and then he gets this goofy looking grin on his, that I have to admit is so adorable. Then he leans down. Not again, not now, hey if I don't see it happening, it never happened, right? Anyway so I'm just going to squeeze my eyes shut here and wait.

He kissed me, ON THE CHEEK. I open my eyes slightly surprised, that bastards smirking at me. HE'S KISSING ME, ON THE LIPS, and Merlin he's fast. So you know what happens when you're surprised right? You gasp, so that means your mouth opens and what happens when you open your mouth while kissing someone? That's right; the ass took advantage and shoved his tongue into my mouth. God he's a good kisser. ARGH naughty brain, fight back, function brain FUNCTION!! I think by now Draco has realised that forcefully and eagerly attacking my mouth isn't getting him any response, so surely he'll draw away and I can run! But no my reasoning skills are no match for him, he slows down the pace, making it slightly harder for me to function at all, I think it's time to throw in the towel.

So I do, I let my more than willing mouth move cautiously against his, our tongues brushing softly against each other and then the pace quickens, caution thrown into the wind and the soft brushing of tongues becomes more like a waging war between light and dark. And then it stops, I mean we have to breathe sometime. But I wish we didn't because as soon as fresh oxygen reached my brain and I saw that adorably goofy grin on Draco's face, I realise what just happened. And I do not like it one bit.

"Draco, no stop, this isn't right. I'm sorry I have to go." With that I leave the compartment and head back to my own. It's empty, so I lock it and pull down the curtains.

"Merlin, what have I done?"

**A/N- **So if you're wondering why she's like 'this isn't right' it's because she feels guilty about him not knowing the truth about her, So I'm going to make her distance herself from him...maybe, cause you never know what Dumbledore has got up his sleeve for the year!!

**TO MY REVIEWERS!!!**

**Voldyismyfather, StephanandDamon, dreadfuldelights, ninja michaela x and MoonChild692-**T hanks heaps glad you like it/ love it heres the next chapter!!!

** and all4edward- **Sorry about the Cliffy =D well here it is enjoy!!

**TFislive- **Glad you loved it, glad I teased you =D Hope this chapter is as good as you hope for!!

**Thanks for the Reviews!! And if your not reviewing, please do KK =D xox**


	9. Meddling Master

A/N Thanks to fanfictionmistress1 for the chapter name. She wants me tell you all to go read her story ... so go read ít because I'm pretty sure it's fantastic! (p.s She helped me write one of chapters way back when so she's an alright chicky)

Thanks For the reviews they make me smile and want to write more... So can I have some more =P

"You forgave him? Just like that? Wow you must feel stupid."

Ginny had found me in my wonderfully empty and quiet compartment almost an hour after I returned from talking with Draco. She saw almost immediately how stupid, angry and upset I looked and sat opposite me with a look that said "hit me, and then I'll see what I can do." Of course it didn't end up with her seeing what she could do, it ended with her saying I should have kepf on kissing him. With a quick glare from me, she went slightly more serious and called me stupid.

"I do feel stupid," Okay, so Ginny can sometimes be right, "but I can't just hold a grudge against him forever, I mean he doesn't even know who I used to be. How is that fair?"

"But that's different, you are Amber not some idiot who falls in love with a girl twice, confusing the shit out of her."

"But he didn't know that he'ld get to meet me in real life."

"Don't defend him."

"You were defending him before what's changed?"

"Err, maybe just the fact that HE KISSED YOU, or you know, you could also call it attacking. Same thing really."

"Ginny, hush it doesn't matter, the trains going to arrive in under an hour lets get changed."

"Fine."

WE changed and in half an hour the train driver was telling us we were about to arrive at Hogsmead station. The train stopped and Hagrids friendly booming voice told the first years to gather 'round while the rest of the student body headed off to the carriages. Annoyingly, just because of the timing, the heads had a private thestral drawn carriage and once again, to my great annoyance, I wasn't the first to enter it. Thankfully the only words uttered the whole trip were "Hey." and "Hi."

As I left the carriage it finally hit, I was about to be resorted and as I entered the Great Hall I discovered I had no idea where to go. Thankfully Dumbledore noticed this and gestured that I stand at the end of the staff table.

From my place I watched my friends and co-students take their seats. Unfortunately almost everyone had their eyes locked on me. I hate life, I couldn't hear myself think over the noise everyone was making.

"Merlin, thank you Mcgonagall." I uttered as the first years arrived and almost every eye turned towards them. They reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the raised dias and stopped. Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome back to old students and welcome to Hogwarts new students. I would like to again redirect your attention to the young lady standing by the staff table, her name is Amber Madison, she is a 7th year and also this years Head Girl. She needs to be sorted. So Miss Madison, if you would be so kind, to please try on our sorting hat." Polite clapping followed, as well as even more curious stares and even the occasional glares.

"Of course Headmaster." I nodded to Dumbledore as I passed him. I reached the Hat and Mcgonagall passed it over and gestured to the stool. I sat and placed the Hat firmly on my head.

_Is it really necessary to resort you Miss Granger? Or should I say Miss Madison, nothing has changed inside of you except the knowledge of social class and blood status. Ah, but know you have found love, yes love. Don't be scared of what the truth will bring it's all in the past now and he has apologized to both sides of your heart. You are clever, but most of all you are courageous. Do not forget. __**GRYFFINDOR**_

Thunderous applause from a quarter of the school, as well as sighs from the rest of it. I turned and smiled at Dumbledore before taking my place next to Ginny.

"Congratulations Miss Madison and Gryffindor. Now let the sorting of the first years begin!"

Unfortunately the first years didn't get the usual exciting attention that the school normally gives them. I still held most of the attention, which was extremely annoying. So I did what any normal person would do and ignored them, focusing all my attention on the sorting and soon I could feel less and less eyes on me as students welcomed new housemates. Finally with hardly any attention I relaxed and took my focus off the sorting and placed it on my fellow housemates.

Great they all noticed my observation and took the time to glare at me and then I noticed it, Lavender. She had that smug gossiping bitch look stamped all over her face.

"Now with the sorting complete, let the feast begin." I hadn't even realised that the sorting was any where near done.

Ginny elbowed me hard in the ribs. "Ow." She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to me.

"You do realise that everyone's staring at you." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"No, I didn't realise everyone is staring at me, just like I didn't realise your hair's red and Harry has a scar on his forehead."

"Hey, don't hate on the messenger." Ginny held up her hands defensively.

"There was no need for a messenger Gin."

That was basically how the feast went for me. Everyone eventually gave up staring at me and caught up with their friends. I could, however, always feel one pair of eyes on me. I turned around once just to make sure it was him, I don't know why I doubted it.

We finally reached the end of the feast, but not without Dumbledores yearly meddling.

"Now children, I must saddly say that this concludes our wonderful feast. Students you are dismissed. But may I ask the seventh years and advanced placement sixth years to stay behind."

Whispered questions and confused glances filled the Great Hall as the Fifth year prefects tried to lead all the students out into the castle and to their common rooms.

I looked at Ginny, she didn't move.

"I didn't know you were in advanced placement."

"I'm not," she grumbled, "but I'm a prefect, thats an automatic advancement." I giggled, she glared.

"Settle down students." Dumbledore gathered our attentions and smiled, oh no, please merlin no, he has that bloody twinkle in his eyes again. "This year the staff and I have decided that to promote house unity, we would take the senior school level from all houses and place them in the second floor wings. The wings consist of 3 common rooms; general use, prefects use and heads use, 2 boys dormitories; general use and prefects use, 2 girls dormitories; general use and prefects use, 4 bathrooms connected to each dormitory and a Private Bedroom with an Ensuite for bothe the Heads."

I locked eyes with Draco. I hate my life.


	10. Magnificent Misery

A/N: I just wanted to quickly say thankyou to everyone that has stuck with this snail paced story. There is another chapter on it's way (Quickly I hope) it's written out and all I need to do is type it out. I hope you enjoy the story so far and so on. Thanks again.

The General use comon room was amazing. Draco and I were the first in because Dumbledore had given us thepassword (Open Sesame) as the rest of the students made their way up.

It was an unbelievablyhuge room, roughly half the size of the Great Hall, with natural light colours gracing the walls and furniture, with a feature wall consisting of a giant Hogwarts Crest . The room held 6 love seats, 10 armchairs and an assortment of large cushions, it also held a few round tables and 2 bookshelves on either side of a fireplace. Opposite the entrance were two staircases which I assumed led up to the dormitories, between them was a large door which probably led to the Prefect and Heads rooms. It was beautiful

"Wow." I uttered as my fellow students crowded into the commons.

"So I assume, 'Head Princess', that something actually meets your standards." Lavender said quite loudly, earning silence and onlookers from the room. "Because I thought that nothing would ever be good enough for you."

"You know what they say about assuming Lavender? It makes an ass out of you and me. And last time i checked, you're the only thing ass like thing around here, so... do you want the name of a fairly good plastic wizard? I've heard he can do wonders." Laughs and clapping followed. Lavender looked pissed.

"You think you're all that, dont you ? Well guess what Princess, it's not and I can make your life a living hell."

"Leave it Lavender." Harry stepped betwen us. "You don't know what your'e talking about."

Ron and Ginny stepped out towards him and nodded.

"You can't win Brown," another voice said from the crowd and Pansy Parkinson pushed her way out to stand by me. "Amber is nice, like really nice, she's got heaps of people on her side."

"Oh yeah Parkinson? Who?"

"Us." Draco and Blaise joined the group.

"And us." Harry, Ron and Ginny put forward.

"Fine, whatever, just watch your back Madison."

"I'd be more worried about your own back Brown, if I were you." I replied.

Lavender turned and made her way towards the prefects rooms, slamming the large door as she exitted the coomons.

A sort of buzzing noise erupted from the students and bits of conversation drifted to me.

"Who is she?"

"... rival houses, they're supposed to hate each other."

"She must be really powerful..."

"That was genius!"

My friends gathered around me and looked between eachother before we all started cracking up.

"That was genius Amber. Any way I'm off to go check out my dorm, later guys." Harry left with a huge smile and shaking shoulders.

"Amber, we have to talk, come on." Ginny pulled me towards the recently slammed door and pushed me through.

We paused briefly to take in what I assumed to be a meeting room where our offical business would be taking place. On opposite sides of the room were the doors that would lead you into the private commons, above the door to the right was a plaque the read 'Heads Commons.' and above the door to the left was a plaque that read 'Prefects Common.' There was a door opposite us, it held no plaque but it did have four doorknobs.

Ginny and I went into the Heads Commons, which was just like the general commons except smaller and cosier (about half the size of the Gryffindor Common room) with only 2 love seats (forest green and dark ruby) two desks and two doors leading into our private quarters.

We headed towards the door that had the Gryffindor crest on it and a sign reading 'Head Girl'. We were quite excited and giddy by now.

"Wow!" We exclaimed as we entered my room. The furniture was white and antiqued, there was a queen sized four poster bed with purple silk hangings, a large Princess Vanity in one corner of the room, an overly intricate Wardrobe-come-Shelf, a full-to-the-brim bookshelf nearly covering one wall and a desk covered with electrical items that wouldn't work inside Hogwarts, but they wouldn't be there if they didn't work so I assume that there's some kind of recent electrical spell placed on them so they would work. There was also a door which probably led to a bathroom.

After we had finished exploring my room , Ginny sat me down on the bed.

"You have to tell him."

I sighed, "I know."

"No, I mean like now."

"Now?" I looked at her in shock.

"Yes, now, the sooner the better." She pulled me up and dragged me to the door.

"Wait, what?' I paniced. "Now as in now, now?"

"Yes now, now." She grabbed the door handle, I grabbed her arm.

"I can't, I mean what am I supposed to do? Go to his room and say, hey Draco, before I was Amber I was Hermione Granger."

"Yes, sounds perfect. Go." She threw the door open and pushed me out.

Unfortunately, I didn't end up getting very far out my door, there was a very hard, very warm something blocking me. I looked up, or someone I suppose.

"Draco." He looked shattered. "Hi, hey, um how much of that did you hear?"

He looked down at me, hurt evident in his eyes. "Enough." He walked away.

"Draco, no wait, let me explain." i chase after him.

He didn't stop, or acknowledge me, he just kept on walking until he reached his room and entered it.

I followed him. "Draco, come out, please. Let's just talk, let me explain. Please Draco."

"I can't." He replied from behind his door.

"Amber, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, I'm sorry." Ginny struggled to form a coherent apology behind me.

"It's okay Gin, but could you just leave? Please."

"Of course, Sorry." Ginny left.

"Draco, I'm not leaving until you come out and talk to me."

He didn't reply. I slid down the wall by his door and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"What am I going to do? Merlin help me, I'm sorry."

A/N: Not gonna force you guise to review, but it would sure be appreciated. And if you're lucky there might be a cookie made by Kurt from the story Dalton. Which is a highly recommended story by the way. Yeah so please, pretty please review. 3


	11. Merry Introductions

**A/N**: A Very short chapter, just a filler really , to introduce characters and get some drama out of the way. But anyway, THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. It makes me so happy to see people reading my story, I'm definetly much more committed to the story now than I was so hopefully I will eventually finish it. Thanks again.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the door closing next to me. I struggle for a second, before remembering last night and its horrible disasters. My vision shifts from groggy to clear and I see Draco walking to the common room exit.

"Draco. Wait." I mumble in a panicked, sleepy sort of way.

"Early morning meeting in 15 minutes. Get ready." He didn't turn around or pause as he made his way out. I sighed.

"I love you too."

I clambered onto my feet and forced myself to move towards my room so I could get ready. I rushed through my morning routines; shower, dress, hair, dab of make-up, teeth, deodorant, perfume and a double check of the books I'd need for the day. I left my room and hurried to the meeting.

"Sorry everyone," I said as I barged my way into the room, "overslept." I took my place next to Draco. "So, what have I missed?"

"Wow everyone, see that? She thinks she's too good for us to even show up on time."

"Shut up." Half the room said to Lavender.

"Nothing, we were just introducing ourselves. Imogen, you pick up where we left off." Draco said, pointing to a beautiful brunette curly haired 6th year Slytherin.

"So, as Dray said, I'm Imogen, Imogen Zabini." Blaise has a sister? That would explain the looks, "I'm in my 6th year, um I love ducks, but don't understand that the only yellow ducks are charmed yellow, seriously explain that! Sorry, um I'm in Slytherin, duh." She motioned to her tie and robes, "and I love chocolate chip cookies." She shrugged and grinned cheekily at Draco, who was shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Ginny, and if you couldn't tell by the hair, I'm a Weasley," everyone laughed slightly, "so I'm in Gryffindor, I like Quidditch and I'm dating her brother." She gestured to Imogen.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"Later Big Bro, behave. Yeah that's about it."

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood and these last holidays my dad and I found a colony of Nargles." She said in that off-the-planet tone of voice.

Everyone went quiet for a few seconds.

"What's a -mmph-" Everyone turned towards a light brown haired 6th year boy, who was wearing a Ravenclawed coloured scarf around his head and had not seemed to have fully grasped the concept of what a uniform was. He was wearing tight denim shorts, grey so to be conspicuous, and had a short sleeved blue button up on without his tie, his robes were casually placed over his shoulders. And a hand belonging to one Ron Weasley, was slammed across his mouth. Ron was obviously trying to save the room from Luna's explanation of what a Nargle is, and had attacked the poor boy as he went to ask the question.

"Sorry," Ron removed his hand, "I thought I saw a bee, but it was just my imagination. Anyway, who are you?" He asked the poor boy.

"Xavier Black."

"Black? I've never heard of you." Ron blurted out.

"My gramps got blasted off the family tree, something about giving his nephew money, you know that Sirius Black guy, he was Gramps nephew. Any way Luna, would you mind telling me what a Nargle is sometime later?"

"Okay, just let me know."

"Um, my name is Benjamin Robin," he was a bit of cutie, dirty blonde hair and sapphire eyes, "I'm crap at Herbology and wicked at charms. That's about it really."

It was getting closer to breakfast and everyone was starting to get hungry. But I still needed to say something.

"I think we should cut this short, breakfast is soon. But before we leave, I need to tell you all something."

"Finally decided to step down from head girl and give it to someone that actually deserves it?" Lavender said.

I looked at her, and laughed. "No, I'm not, because Lav-Lav I do deserve it. I've worked so hard to get where I am today. Without the Madison name by the way. Two months ago I was a normal muggle-born witch. Then my parents decided to tell me that my whole life was lie. Everything changed, I admit I adjusted well, but I was still confronted with issues and I didn't know who I was supposed to be. So, now I'm going to tell you all exactly who I am, who I was, and who I can never truly be again. My name is Amber Cleo Madison, but the name I will always belong to is Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

I suppose I should have been happy, everyone had responded to my confession really well. Lavender almost had a breakdown trying to apologise to me. I remember her tripping over herself trying to hug me. Everyone had a laugh, but all I could see was Draco trying to not let his non-chalant expression from falling, and before anyone could say anything more, Lavender and the other girls had grabbed me and pulled me out of the room, through the common room full of surprised 6th and 7th years, who had seen our confrontation the night before and we're wondering why Lavender and I were attached at the hip and not fighting.

We some how managed to squeeze out the common room in a jumbled mass of bodies. A million conversations were brewing around me, and I only contributed the rare single word answers. Breakfast flew by, my first two classes were a haze and by the time lunch time rolled around, I was acting like a robot. I needed to get things into perspective before any thing else. I was acting less and less like a human being and I couldn't figure out why.

The only good thing about my day was that I had a free day after lunch. So I left my unfinished meal and wondered up to the senior rooms. The common room was almost empty, a few seventh years already getting stuck into assignments muttering something about it being the first day and unfairness. I walked through the meeting room and into the heads commons. I took a seat on the couch. And just cried.

I stayed that way for an hour or so before Harry and Ron came in to see me. They said nothing and just clambered onto the couch next to me, I shifted into Harry's shoulder.

"I should have told him straight off." I mumble.

"You weren't ready for him to know, you were falling for him." Ron said, I laughed and looked up at him in question. "Slimy git, Merlin knows why you'd ever like a ferret." He smiled at me.

"Ron's right, but then again so are you. Imagine if he never found out, then one day he just put it together, you can work from this 'mione. You wouldn't have been able to if it was like that." He called me 'mione, that made me feel so much better, better than a million hugs, a thousand deep'n'meaning-fulls, for a second I was Hermione Granger, Muggle born witch extraordinaire.

"Thanks guys." We stayed like that, mostly quiet, until dinner time. The boys waited for me while I fixed myself up and then we headed down to the great hall. I actually ate a fair amount of food and the boys kept me entertained. I felt more me in those moments, than I had ever felt these past months.

**A/N: **Would be completely and utterly awesome if you woul review the story. Would make my life awesome!


	12. Misfits Invade

**A/N: **I can't believe I'm updating this fast, you're all very lucky. I would just like to thank every single person for reviewing, it's makes me so proud and happy. This chapter introduces a few more character personalities. So I hope you all enjoy it, I know that I enjoyed writing it, giggle, laugh, it's supposed to be a funny chapter.

**Normally I don't write Author Notes, but I will when there is something important to say. The ones at the beginning of the chapter don't really matter, but ones at the end will probably have some information about the next chapter. Thanks everyone. Lots of Love!**

I never got any time to myself these days to just read. So after dinner I grabbed an interesting looking book from my bookshelf, piled my pillows onto my bed and sat there and read. For an unbelievably amazing hour, I read and sat in silence. Unfortunately my best friend decided that right then she needed my company, and my private bathroom.

"Ginny, what are you doing with muggle dye?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"I threatened mum last week that if she contacted me at all during the first week of school, I would do something drastic to piss her off." She said as she fiddled around in my bathroom with bottles, brushes, combs and gloves. I leaned in the doorway watching in amusement.

"And you think that going," I wandered forward to grab the box of hair dye, "Fire Truck Red? Why are you going red, it's not that drastic it's just a bit brighter."

Ginny laughed. "No, that's not the drastic bit. I just really wanted to say that my hair was Fire Truck Red, instead of red-ish, orange-ish, wranger-ish. It gets annoying. Anyway, it's a pretty colour."

"So what is drastic? And why can't you just use your bathroom, the other girls wouldn't mind."

"Well, Imogen's acting like a muggle. She and Luna have commandeered the bathroom to pierce themselves. Did you know that Blaise's mum sent her off to a muggle summer camp for three weeks? She came back wanting to buy piercing equipment off a site called iBay or aBay, something like that. Anyway, and their mum agreed. So now Imogen's training Luna how to pierce because she wants her lip pierced and can't do it herself." By now Ginny had massaged most of the dye into her hair and was still ranting on about Imogen and Luna. "Imogen asked me if I wanted to get pierced anywhere, because it hurts way less and heals faster if she uses magic. I agreed just to get away from them, so they'll be over in about an hour to pierce my nose. Which I don't get, why would you want a piece of metal in your nose?"

"Ginny?" I stop her.

"Yes?" She turns towards me and tilts her head in question.

"Shut up." I say simply.

"Right. Sorry."

I laugh and leave her to finish off putting the dye into her hair and covering it with a shower cap. I hear a knock at the common room door and make my way through the rooms to answer it.

"AMBER! Oh mi gosh, I was so hoping it was going to be you! I have an idea! Girls night in, to make up for everything horrible I did yesterday. Yes? Awesome. Luna and Imogen will be over in about an hour and Pansy will be here any second now. I tried to get Hannah, Padma and Susan to come over too, but they say they have too much homework to do anything but study. But its okay we'll still have fun!" Lavender said in two maybe one breath.

"Um, hi Lavender." I hear a click and the prefects' door opens and Pansy enters the room. She shrugs and rolls her eyes at Lavender. "Pansy, hey come in. Ginny is just doing her hair."

"It's like 8 o'clock at night, why is she doing her hair?" Pansy asks.

"She's dying it." I respond. "Anyway, I think that there's a mini fridge around here somewhere, Dumbledore was explaining some stuff to Draco and me, but I wasn't really paying attention." Eventually I find the fridge and hand out butter beers for everyone.

"Where's mine?" I turn towards my bedroom.

"Whoa!" I start.

"Shit!" Pansy exclaims.

"Oh mi gosh." Lavender utters.

And then the squealing starts.

"AHHH I _love_ your hair."

"Ginny, it's _AWESOME_!"

"Holy mother of Merlin**. **_**WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FIRE EXTINGISHURE?**_"

We preen over her hair, bonding over the intensely female atmosphere. After the initial response to Ginny's hair, we settle on the couches and just chat. Mostly about our Holidays, I fill the girls in about my story including the Jesse aka Draco thing. Lavender talks about her trip to Paris, Pansy fills us in on all the Pureblood gossip and Ginny relays the story of her and Blaise.

"Oh yeah, you're going out with Blaise aren't you?" Lavender asks, perking up at the change of conversation.

"Yeah, for almost two months now. He's so sweet, and Imogen and I get along well, which is always good." Ginny shrugs her shoulders.

"You have no idea how lucky you are with Imogen, the last girl Blaise showed any interest in got pranked to an almost Weasley Twin standard, she's a mental one that girl. But very beautiful and loving, once you get too know her." Pansy told us.

"She's so beautiful. Did you see her and Xavier shooting looks at each other this morning? So cute, he's pretty mental too. I had a class with him today, and he fell asleep. Professor went nuts, she woke him up and he's all 'Shhh, nap time. 10 minutes Minnie.' Can you believe he called McGonagall Minnie? And then when he eventually did wake up, McGonagall realized he was out of uniform and started telling him off, but he just held up his hand and said 'Relax Minnie, laugh lines are prettier than frown lines.' And started to take down the notes he missed out on, with a quick quotes quill. McGonagall looked about ready to blow. Luckily just as she was about to explode, something did explode, Imogen was messing around with transfiguring flour to salt and some how made it highly flammable and set it off. Personally, I think she was just trying to save Xavier." Lavender really surprises me with how much she can get out on limited air.

I laughed. "Breathe Lavender, Imogen and Xavier would look cute together. But you know who would look even cuter together?"

"Who?" Ginny asked, inching forward on her seat.

"Luna and Benjamin!" I squeal I can't help it; it's all this girl time. With Harry and Ron it's always manly, but this is so nice, hanging with the girls.

Pansy groans into her hands. "Can it get any more ridiculous?"

As is on cue, the common room door slams open and Luna and Imogen tumble into the room. Pansy looks up at the commotion and groans even louder, "Why did I have to say that?" We all laugh at her and throw various confections that littered the room in her general direction.

"Hi!" Imogen pips up, obviously over excited and on a major sugar high. Luna gazes off into her own world, unbelievably calm and unaffected as Imogen. They were like polar opposites, mental in a hyper way and mental in a calm way. "Look what Luna did!" She showed off her lip piercing, which so unlike any of the ones I've seen before, was on the top of her lip. "It's called a Monroe. Look at Luna's!" She pulled Luna further into the room, "stick out your tongue, Lune." Luna obeyed and showed us a slightly swollen tongue with a medicine capsule on it. We looked at Imogen weirdly. "The tablet thing is like the ball, you can change it see." She pulled out her wand and transfigured the capsule into a white ball. "I took down the swelling with a charm and her tongue is a little numb still from the numbing charm I used before I pierced it. There's a healing charm on the bar so that her tongue heals quicker." I stared in amazement at the talented witch.

Ginny smiled wickedly. "Can you do my tongue?"

Imogen looked up in shock, then disgust. "Not even going to happen, you're going out with my brother and especially not when you're smiling like that, stop it. Eww, Ginny that's gross."

By the end of Imogen's little rant, the whole room had turned towards her in confusion, even Ginny.

"What has me getting my tongue pierced have anything to do with Blaise?" She asked curiously.

Imogen jumped back quickly. "Never mind, nothing." She giggled nervously. I just had to laugh at her embarrassment, I was probably the only one in the room that understood why she was disgusted and it was just ridiculous. "I'll pierce your nose though."

After that little disruption, all the girls decided to get something pierced. Imogen showed the group pictures of different piercing's and told them about the safety she was using, what charms she had in use and what the chances of infection were. Pansy went all out and asked for a Medusa, which was just above the very middle of your lip, in that little valley. Lavender was a bit more scared and just asked for her nose. Ginny was being daring and asked for a dermal, which is like a surface piercing, on the back of her neck as well as the nose. I felt the need for a few needles that night and asked for my Monroe and a vertical tragus, which is just next to that little triangle of your ear.

We were all just getting finished off when Draco returned to the Common Room. Everyone paused, except Imogen who was charming Ginny's dermal closed.

"Hi." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and walked back out of the room. "Be back in a second."

"I like your new piercing's." He said.

"Thanks."

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

I broke first. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I should have said something from the first day or at least when we started to get a bit closer, not this late. I mean, I was about to go tell you anyway, but you didn't need to over hear it. I'm sorry." He looked slightly shocked for a second, before he came to his senses.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, and then when you found out about the Jesse thing, you could have been like 'Oh yeah by the way I'm Hermione Granger.' Or was, I don't know. I loved you and now it turns out you've been lying to me this whole time."

"Loved me?" I asked, certain that my voice just got hoarser.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair. "You're a puzzle to me Amber, I don't know where all your pieces are but I want to find them and then I don't."

I sighed. "My pieces are mixed up with yours Draco. I love you."

He laughed. "Can you try to be a little bit less cliché? You almost fucking broke my heart and you expect that with one little line you make everything better? Well that's not how it works. One little line does noth- mmph."

I kissed him, just like all those times he somehow managed to capture my lips, I managed to capture his. He struggled for a moment against my lips, but then sort of just melded into them. One hand made its way up into my hair and somehow managed to tangle itself there, the other hand rested on my lower back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my self onto my toes, trying to reach him and show him in that one kiss, how much I felt for him and how much I never wanted to let go. Our tongues greeted each other in a slow dance to dominance and our mouths interlocked and moved at a steady needy pace. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever, before he pulled away slowly, keeping a firm grip on me. "You didn't let me finish."

"You never let me finish." I breathed.

He chuckled heartily. "That metal thing in your lip," he poked it gently for effect, "is amazing."

I laughed happily and brought him in for a tight hug. "One liner's are everything, Draco. They can make or break something."

"I know, I was going to ask for a million little lines that ended just the same, but you beat me to the best part." He brushed a stray hair from my face. "I don't care that you were Hermione, that's not why I was angry, upset or whatever, I care that you didn't feel enough trust to let me know." He kissed my forehead. "I love you Amber."

"I love you Draco."

**A/N:** For everyone that reviews I shall send a Dalton Kurt Cookie your way. Might even attach one the Windsor Boys, except for Evan, he's mine. Please Review, makes me smile. Next chapter will probably be up in about a week. hopefully sooner rather than later. Much love.

**JUST QUICK AND VERY IMPORTANT TO THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING!**

**If you ask a question in your review I will either send you a message or if you are anonymous I will write a response in my profile description. Thank you.**


End file.
